


Celebrate you are still breathing

by LuciaNuG



Series: Moving on but still remembering [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lysaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's firta birthday without Alisson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate you are still breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing about Lydia ans her fellings, along with Isaac's. Hope you like it as much I do.

It was Lydia's birthday, the first one without Allison. It didn't hurt so bad now, she can handle it. She smiled whenever she thought about her. But today, she wasn't feeling in the mood to celebrate anything. She went on with her life, just like anyone else did. But it didn't feel right to her, to get a year older when Allison would never be older than seventeen. It wasn't right.

Scott have been calling her, she knew he cared about her. Maybe at first it was because of Allison, but she was now sure he would do whatever to keep her save. She was part of the pack, she was her friend too.  
Stiles have been calling her too, but she didn't answer either. She wasn't in the mood to talk and smile as she was happy, she could be okay, she could smile and laugh, but she had a hole inside her that keep her from being happy again.

Chris Argent called her too, and he left a voicemail because she didn't pick up the phone.

'Happy birthday, kiddo. Sorry I couldn't' t make it, but I want you to have a good day with the others. You know, she will loved to see your face when open your presents. Do it for her, for me, okay? Be careful, little woman'  
Chris had been like a father to her, like Sheriff Stilinski. Her own father wouldn't even call her for her birthday, he was never for her.

Melissa called her to tell her to go to her place when she was ready.

Derek have show up in her house that morning. They weren't close, but Derek have been keeping an eye on her since Aiden... Well, since that night she just wanted to forget. He hugged her tight, wishing her a happy birthday and telling her he was glad she was still breathing. He told her Cora wished her a happy birthday too. She smiled a little and thanked him for that, even they both know she was thanking him for a lot more. After that he left.

She got a call of an unknown number, she picked it up curious. It was Ethan wishing her a happy birthday, they both cried during the phone call. Lydia missed Aiden as well, she didn't get to told him she forgive him about Boyd. She couldn't tell Aiden all she now wanted to.

Malia and Kira called her too, she didn't answer either, but she knew they understood.

Even that Jackson asshole called her and left her a voice mail.

'Happy birthday Lydia, I'm sorry'

Deaton called her too. 

She wasn't expecting any other phone call. But they was one left.

'Hi?'  
'Lydia?' She recognise that voice.  
'Isaac?' He laugh at the other side of the line.  
'Rise and shine' he told her 'Happy birthday, Lyds'  
She smiled a little.  
'I wasn't expecting you to call, I haven't hear from you since that day'

Two months after he went to France, Isaac has called her. He wanted to know if Melissa was okay, she was sick at that time, so the redhead promised to keep him update. When his mother, well guardian, recovered he had stop calling.

'I know, but I just wanted to celebrate you are turning one year older. That you are still alive, and that makes me happy'   
'You aren't coming back, aren't you?'  
Silence.  
'I-Lydia is complicated'  
'It doesn't mind, Isaac. I understand. Thanks for calling but I gotta go'  
'Okay then' he told her, like if he was upset because she was hanging up.  
'I'm glad you are alive too, I hope you could call more'

She decided to drive to the McCalls in the afternoon. Stiles and Scott wouldn't let her go from their embrace. They where like brothers to her, and she was glad to have them.

Later that night at her room she was looking at that leader jacket she never return to Alli. With that thought she fell asleep.

The next morning someone knock at her front door, so she got up from bed to check who it was.  
When she opened the door, she couldn't believe who it was.

Isaac was standing in front of her, she notice he was gotten much taller. He smiled back at her.

'Wha-what are you doing here?'   
'I notice how disappointed your voice sounded yesterday, and I know it's a bit late, but here I am as your birthday present' she smiled.  
'Did you came back here because of me?'  
'I come back because you wanted me here, and I thought I could do it for you. So I'm here for my enemy-friend Lydia Martin' he smiled and she hugged him. He hugged her back, tight, really tight.

'Maybe I have missed you'  
'Maybe I have missed you too'


End file.
